clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast Down Every Man His Rod
Previous Adventures: *The Ossetian Affair *Who Is Erik Solheim? *Welcome to the Jungle Friday, 26 April 2019 Erik Solheim received a call from his grandfather, Sigurd, on Good Friday, informing him that his grandmother, Malin, had taken a fall. They were both at Trinity Hospital in Seattle, it was only a bruised hip, all was well and she would be discharged tomorrow. Later after work, Erik would catch a NEWS report that Seattle Police had no leads on the mysterious disappearance of several patients from Trinity Hospital. Concern for his grandparents and the fear that this was related to the abductions last month, Erik began the drive to Seattle. The Ten Commandments aired on the hospital TV while Erik visited his grandparents. When a nurse came in for a routine checkup, Erik asked her about the missing patients. At first she gave him the official company line but, noticing Erik was a 'tall drink of water', she introduced herself as Jennifer Young. She whispered a bit of information to him, slipped him her phone number, and 'forgot to log off' the computer in the room, giving Erik access to the missing patients’ records. Flea Circus ]]The first inkling that something was seriously amiss came around midday from the Midtown area, which was overrun by a huge moving black mass. Upon closer inspection, follow-up NEWS reports identified the mass as insects, fleas to be precise. After causing chaos in the North End and through Midtown, the insects were concentrating in and around the Goodman Building. Erik made his way up to the Goodman Building’s top floors while stuck inside swarms of blood-sucking fleas which were making life an itching, scratching nightmare. The near-infinite amount of gnawing insects were playing havoc with all systems in the building. The top floor was a QEV 5 redoubt, and there he found White Tiger working feverishly at a computer terminal near what appeared to be a large mainframe. White Tiger hastily explained that he was trying to save an encrypted message, hidden there by his late father, from a potentially fatal crash triggered by the base’s systems failures. With White Tiger unable to break away, the world’s biggest extermination job fell to Erik, starting with the lunatic yelling a monologue up on the roof. The scene on the roof was chaos: a man-sized flea chattering loudly and endlessly about this being “the day Mother Earth and her children strike back at their oppressors!” Kinim the man-flea continued his rant (and the fleas kept up their attacks) until Erik forcibly stopped him by cutting him in half... all, of course, captured by the Channel 5 WXAD NEWS chopper. Bein' Green ]] White Tiger, still recovering the data, told Erik there were now reports of a 'frog king' leading an amphibian army out of the South River and infesting the Fens. The streets were overrun with toads. Footing on the toad-laden sidewalks was a bit dodgy, so the resident pimps, prostitutes, drug dealers, strippers, and pornographers were having a rough go of things as they stumbled their way elsewhere. Erik traced the commotion back to its source, sure enough, there was a humanoid frog creature behind it all. Every person the frog-man grabbed either convulsed and died or got too 'cool' to care about anything else. Tsfardeia was only interested in killing Harry Smilac, a much-despised area slumlord, who the frog claimed killed his beloved aunt. Smilac’s extremely unpleasant personality became obvious when questioned. He was an urban vulture, living off his poor tenants’ misery and not bothered by that fact in the slightest. However, for all his faults, he said emphatically he had never been responsible for anyone’s death, including Tsfardeia’s aunt. After Erik confronted Smilac, he persuaded the frog-king of Smilac’s innocence and promised as a friend to find whoever did take his aunt away. Tsfardeia's spirit was healed enough to let go of his rage and he reverted back to his human form, a special needs boy. Before departing, Erik noticed, half buried under a long-standing pile of debris, a monument of some sort to someone called the Scarlett Spectre. Erik then reunited the boy with his alive-and-well-aunt who was waiting at Trinity Hospital for him. Thicker Than Water ]] The NEWS on the hospital TV ran the dreaded words 'officer down' near Sunset Lake. Once Erik arrived, he observed the police’s elite SWAT Squad futilely blazing away with all its fury at a pale-skinned, dark-haired teenage girl clad in regulation Goth attire. Sunset Lake itself was now entirely full of blood. The area was full of EMTs treating a number of victims, most of them police officers. Some were receiving CPR, while others are being carried away on stretchers. Turning all water to blood with each step, she was headed toward the city’s reservoir and primary source of drinking water. Erik's attempts to talk sense to Dam were met with superhuman levels of derision, teenage attitude, and petulance. Every action got nothing but mockery and abuse in return. All attempts to stop her were met with force. White Tiger caught up with Erik and the two finally brought down the bulletproof Goth. She was slapped into meta-cuffs and dragged off unconscious by the SWAT Squad. What's in the Box Erik, now following weird NEWS reports too long into the night, made a visit to the Seattle waterfront where a cargo ship was under DHS impound. The field agents on the scene pointed Erik to the Director's office portable. It looked like Erik would not get further than the receptionist but Director Powers, recognizing Erik from his fight against Kinim on the NEWS, agreed to see him. Clearly frustrated, Powers explained how DHS had 'solid intel' that the impounded cargo ship carried a deadly new weapon, supposedly being smuggled in to a terror cell somewhere in Seattle. DHS shut down the port, seized the vessel and its crew... and came away with nothing but crates of bootleg Foghat DVDs. Powers was nearing the end of the time he could legally hold the cargo and crew and as of right now, he couldn't prove jack. Powers believed in his gut that something dangerous really was on the ship somewhere, he just couldn’t find it. He didn't hesitate to let Erik check things out once he offered. Ultimately, even Erik's investigation came up empty, leaving more questions than answers. ---- Featured Characters: *Erik Solheim Supporting Characters: *Malin & Sigurd Solheim *Jennifer Young *White Tiger *Director Powers Antagonists: *Kinim *Tsfardeia *Dam Other Characters: *Harry Smilac *Scarlett Spectre (mentioned on statue only) *Seattle SWAT Squad Next Adventures: *Sever in That Day the Land *So That the Land Was Darkened *My Empire of Dirt Category:Stormborn Adventures Category:Stormborn Campaign